


Maiden's secret

by Date200



Series: Lustful tales of Gensokyo [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Date200/pseuds/Date200
Summary: On a hot summers day, Reimu awakens to an annoying problem. Luckily Yukari is here to help.Although her help may have longer lasting effects then she thought...
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Yukari
Series: Lustful tales of Gensokyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Maiden's secret

Gensokyo, a land of fantasy and magic, filled with creatures and beings long lost to the world. Youkai, fairies, even ancient gods. It stands to reason that in a land like this, even normal humans would have unusual traits not found in normal folk.

It was summer, early June, the sun was rising above the Hakurei shrine signalled only one thing. A boiling hot day with no hope of relief from the heat. Its creeping heat is what dragged Reimu out of her rest, the shrine maiden realising instantly she had no hope of falling asleep again as she slowly started to burn up under her futon’s blanket. Sighing, she threw off the cover and staggered to her feet, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. A warm breeze blew through the shrine’s open door, invading her bedroom. She felt the warm air on her bare skin, making her groan. It was going to be another hot day…

Bare skin…?

Reimu glanced down and felt her stomach drop. Sticking out of the bottom of her light, white sleeping robe was...her penis.

She let out another annoyed groan. She hated this. She hated when she just woke up with her dick erect for the world to see. Because she preferred that the world didn’t know she had a male sex organ hanging off her.

She had been born with it, and had hidden it from everyone save her mother and Eirin, and even then that was only because when she got her first erection she freaked out and flew over to Eientei with it covered up, worried she was sick. But everyone else? They didn’t know. She was a girl after all, she shouldn’t have a penis and balls. But she did. And she hid them well.

It was easy at first. Back when it was barely 5 inches standing up. But that was when she was 15, now at 19 it stuck out 9 inches with sizeable 4 inch testicles. Eirin commented on how it was above average and how she should be proud. But the annoyance of hiding a 5 inch penis when flaccid in her normal outfit overshadowed any ‘pride’ she had. It was a nuisance, especially if she got aroused. Then it became a 9 inch problem to hid. And if it got out she had it? She could see it now. Marisa would probably never stop laughing. Yukari would tease her forever. The humans in the village would...probably not care save giving her dirty looks. Aya would turn it into a month long feature in her newspaper. All in all, better to keep it hidden. Which is why she was annoyed at the rod standing proud, twitching with every heartbeat. 

“I’ve no choice I guess…” she whispered as she undid her robe’s cloth waist band, the front opening to expose her average C cup breasts and her dick fully along with her balls, the orbs hanging free and heavy. 

As she reached down to grab it, a quiet sound of tearing paper came from behind her, in the shrine’s main room. Reimu froze as she registered the noise, dread creeping up her spine.

“Oh noooo…”

Two soft thuds came next as footsteps followed, and then Reimu finally caught sight of the visitor as she turned her head slightly. Yukari Yakumo stood at the door, a smile on her face.

“Why hello Reimu, I didn’t expect you to actually be up. I came to check on you.” her words sounded genuine, but her smile lacked honesty, a fake smile she always wore.

“Yukari, why are you here so early?” Reimu questioned, folding her arms, still turned away.

Yukari usually sleeps from midnight to midday, she’s never awake this early.

“Well, I’ve actually several places to check and people to meet today, so I had Ran drag me from my bed. I’m none to pleased myself.” she complained as she opened an eye-filled gap and drew a pale purple fan, waving it on her face “The sun is far to hot this early, and it only worsens as the day goes on. Such a bother.”

“It’s summer, deal with it.”

“Hmm, yes...Reimu, why are you facing away from me?”

“W-What? I was going to get ready when you decided to show up. So, ehh…” she trailed off as she looked down at her erection and open robe, her cheeks reddening.

“Reimu, are you alright? Your face is red.” Yukari asked, her voice carrying veiled concern.

“Y-Y-Yes, I’m fine. Yukari, just go!” Reimu ordered, her heart sinking as Yukari instead started walking closer.

“Seriously Reimu, are you alright? Did you catch something?” a gloved hand appeared beside her cheek as it felt it, before moving to her forehead “You appear quite warm. Let me check you.”

“No, Yukari stop! I’m fine!” Reimu protested as Yukari turned her around, the youkai getting an eyeful of Reimu’s exposed front.

Her heart stopped as Yukari looked at her, a hint of concern on her face. She slowly started scanning her body, eyes flicking around. They soon reached her lower half, and Reimu expected a gasp or a chuckle. Instead, Yukari moved past her dick and looked under it, at her thighs and legs, even pushing it up to examine her ballsack. It only made Reimu’s face glow redder. W-Why wasn’t she saying anything!?

“Mmm, I don’t see anything physically wrong. Are you feeling unwell?” she asked.

Reimu’s eye twitched.

“Why aren’t you reacting to it!?” she yelled in confusion.

“To what?”

“Wha-cha-bu-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘WHAT’!?”

“I don’t see anything wrong, is there?” Yukari asked, curious.

“Why aren’t you reacting to this!” Reimu pointed at her penis.

“Oh, does it hurt? Hit it off something?”

“WHAT THE HELL?! Did you know about this!?” Reimu yelled.

“Yes.”

Reimu let out a strained gurgle.

“I had to look after you while your mother dealt with youkai while you were a baby. With no father around someone had to do it and she trusted me to do it. I changed your diapers and helped toilet train you. I was there when you were born. Of course I knew about it. I thought everyone did.” Yukari explained with a shrug.

“I’ve been trying to hide this for years! I thought only my mother and Eirin knew about it! And after she died I thought it was only Eirin!”

“Huh, the more you know. Good thing I didn’t tell anyone in passing.” Yukari joked as Reimu stared “So, are you embarrassed to have morning wood or somesuch?”

Her glaring weakened.

“I see, you were worried I’d find out your secret. Well, no need to worry.” she dismissed.

“Uhhh, fine, whatever! Just leave so I can deal with this.” Reimu huffed as she turned away again, still embarrassed that the youkai had seen her large erection.

“Or…” Yukari walked around Reimu, smiling “I could help?” 

“...Excuse me…?”

Yukari’s response was to bend down and grab her leg, pushing her with her other hand. Caught off-guard, Reimu fell back and onto her futon, wincing at the sharp pain as her ass hit thin bedding.

“What the hell Yukari!?”

“Oh calm yourself, I’m certain you will enjoy this more than simply rubbing it until it calms down. I know I will.” her smile grew wider, more mischievous now.

“No Yukari, stop. I don’t care what you think, just leave me alone to fix IIITTTT!!!!” Reimu let out a yelp as Yukari grabbed her dick with her gloved hand, slowly dragging it down it’s full length, the soft fabric gliding over it.

“There, I bet that feels nice, don’t it?” she smiled as she reached her balls, her hand running over them before cupping them, her other hand grabbing Reimu’s penis.

Reimu’s brain stralled as Yukari rubbed down her rod’s length, slowly moving back up as she fondled her balls. Up...down...up...down. Painfully slow, she teased Reimu with a smirk on her lips as Reimu leaned back, moaning.

“Now...time to eat.” Yukari announced as she leaned in.

“Wha…?”

Before she could question her, Yukari’s lips kissed her dicks head, before opening up, the youkai of boundaries pushing the dick into her mouth. 

“H-Hey, wait Yukari-!” but her words fell on deaf ears as Yukari took 3 inches into her mouth, moaning into it as she continued to feel her balls “Y-Yukarrrriii...s-stopppp…!” she pushed another inch in, and then another, the penis hitting and curving down her throat.

“Mmmm~, ist nisch…” Yukari’s words were muffled, the words sending vibrations down the shaft.

“Pleeeassse, s-stopppp…!”

Yukari slowly pulled back, saliva leaving a sheen on the skin as she sucked on it, stopping at the 1 inch mark, before descending back down, lips and tongue rubbing down her length. She pulled back again, and then went straight back down. Up, down, up, down. Yukari was gifting Reimu a nice little blowjob.

“Ahh, ah ahhh…”

Reimu couldn’t keep her thoughts together long enough to tell Yukari to stop. She had never experienced something like this before. Her mouth felt like that weird vacuum thing Rinnosuke used to clean his shop, and her throat was squeezing her dick so tight! It felt completely different from just masturbating until she came. It was amazing…! Subconsciously, Reimu reached out and grabbed Yukari’s head, pushing and pulling it in time with her own motion to speed her up. And after a few more seconds, she started to thrust her hips along with Yukari’s bobbing head. The extra force was enough to push another inch into Yukari’s throat, the youkai’s eyes widening as she choked on it. But Reimu was oblivious to her sudden trouble, too lost in the feeling. Thrust after thrust, Reimu continued to spear Yukari’s mouth as the youkai lost control of the situation. Reimu’s breaths swallowed as her moans increased in rate and volume.

“Ah, ahh, Y-Yukari, I’m going to c-cum…!” Reimu moaned as she sped up, the sensation pushing her over her limit.

As Yukari pulled up, Reimu pushed her head down and shoved her dick down Yukari’s throat as she came, shooting out thick globs of semen directly down her throat. Yukari attempted to pull her head up as she gagged on her dick, Reimu holding her head down as her stomach was pumped full of cum. After a few seconds, she wretched Reimu’s hand off her head and pulled back, Reimu’s dick escaping her mouth just as another load of cum came out, blasting all over her face as she fell back, coughing. Reimu was left stunned as another pulse shot out, off-white cum splashing onto the floor. Yukari coughed more as cum leaked out her mouth, pulling off her glove to use it to wipe it away.

“*Cough, cough!* O-Okay, I wasn’t e-expecting you t-*cough!* to be that rough. A bit rude in my opinion to take advantage of my mouth there.” Yukari scolded weakly, spitting out another wad of cum.

Reimu finally came down from her orgasmic high, panting as her penis deflated to a half-limp 7 inches.

“What did you expect to happen?! You started giving me a blowjob out of nowhere! I got wrapped up in it okay.”

“Alright alright, I understand. I did spring that on you without much warning. But do you feel better now?” Yukari smiled, exposing her cum stained teeth.

Reimu opened her mouth to complain, but went silent as she stared at the cum stained Yukari. Her still lust addled mind finally noticed what Yukari was wearing. It was her more casual dress, the purple dress having a low neckline to reveal a sizeable portion of her...boobs…

Her dick climbed back up to full mast as it regained some of its blood.

“Really Reimu?” Yukari teased.

“This is all your fault. If you hadn’t shown up or just left I could have just masturbated and that would be it! Instead you’ve gone and got me all worked up.” Reimu shot back.

“*Sigh* True, true. I suppose I need to take some responsibility. Plus...I haven’t engaged in any sexually acts in...hmmm...90 years or so? I believe my last was with your Grandmother actually. My, just thinking about it, she looked so much like you, and was quite attr-” Yukari smiled as she eyed Reimu, the maiden’s face going pure beet red as she screamed.

“STOP STOP! I do NOT want to hear about you fucking my Grandmother Yukari!”

The scream got a laugh out of the youkai as she stood, still grinning.

“Well then. We may as well start before the day gets any longer.” she pulled her dress’ shoulders down and slide it down her, exposing her curves, a light purple bra holding up her large breast and...nothing blocking her nether region.

“Uhh, where are your bloomers...or panties...or whatever you wear…?” Reimu whispered.

“Why would I wear something like that? My bra helps with these.” she rubbed her boobs as she undid the bra and tossed it “But I wear a dress and rarely fly anywhere, there are few if any ways to see up it, so why bother.” she shrugged, pulling off her other glove as she walked over to the still downed girl.

“Ehh...now that your standing there like that...I think this is a bad idea. I-I’ve never done something like this before. So...ehh…” Reimu glanced away as she pulled at her hair nervously, her penis betraying her by standing up fully erect, pulsing with her hastened heartbeat.

“Oh Reimu, are you nervous? This is a rare sight. You could stand to show this bashful side more often. So much better than that dismissive air of annoyance you love to project. You might make more human friends.” Yukari joked as she lowered herself down to Reimu’s level.

“W-What? Shut up Yukari! I’m allowed to be nervous! I-I’ve never done something like this before, that’s why I think it’s a bad idea, okay?!”

“So the shrine maiden is a virgin. Well, I suppose that suits the maiden image, in a way. But come now, why don’t we have a little bit of fun?”

Before she could answer, Yukari leaned in and locked lips with Reimu, the poor girl’s brain short-circuiting (not that she’d know what that saying meant…) from the sudden shock of the act. Yukari, taking advantage of the frozen girl, wrapped her arm around Reimu’s back and pulled her into her embrace, eyes closed.

Reimu genuinely couldn’t think straight. She had never kissed someone, and this was a sudden leap from what should have been a quick session to calm her penis down to a blowjob and a promise of more from Yukari. Well okay, she  **had** kissed Suika supposedly while blackout drunk, but that didn’t count! The older youkai was taking this quite seriously, judging from how she was putting a lot of effort into the kissing, forcing her tongue into her mouth as Reimu sat near slack-jawed from the experience. Snapping back to reality, Reimu realised she should...well, make use of the situation. She had always thought Yukari was beautiful. Tall, flawless skin, curvy, huge breasts...she’d never admit it, but a few of her ‘sessions’ had been rubbed out to...fantasies of her. And now here she was kissing her, the youkai offering to do even more with her. And well...maybe she should just do what she always does with ‘incidents’, go with the flow.

Reimu’s vacant, weak gaze regained some light as she closed her eyes, leaning into Yukari’s grasp as she started kissing back, tongues hitting off each other as she pushed hers into the blond’s mouth. The result was she dick getting sandwiched between the two bodies, Yukari’s large breasts pressing into her smaller pair. She felt Yukari’s lips quiver, curling into a minuscule smile as she used her free hand to reach into a gap, Reimu attempting to gasp into her mouth as she felt fingers gently beginning to tease the head of her dick, slowly playing with the tip. Reimu moaned as Yukari started to push forward, the two falling back onto the futon, her mop cap falling off. Yukari broke the kiss, her tongue hanging out as a string of saliva linked the two tongues. Her eyes betrayed a hunger Reimu had never seen before as she licked her lips.

“Now then, how about we get to the main part.” she voice was low as she lifted up her butt, never averting her gaze.

“I’ve really never done this before Yukari…” Reimu commented in a low tone, clearly nervous.

“Don’t worry, it’s simple. I’ll lead and you just do what you want. Nothing, awkward attempts, whatever. I can assure you that it will feel wonderful regardless.” Yukari soothed, using the hand that was behind Reimu to rub her back.

Her gapped hand slowly pushed her erection straight up, lining up with Yukari’s exposed pussy. She lowered herself down until the two touched lightly. She pulled her hand free from the tear and grabbed her folds, parting them.

“Now...on three. 1...2...!” she teased before suddenly slamming down, the full 9 inches sliding into her at once, hitting her cervix.

Both reacted differently. Reimu let out a mix of a yelp and moan, the girl going cross-eyed. Yukari let out a content sigh, smiling down at the cross-eyed Reimu.

“As I said, it’s been awhile since I’ve had someone inside me. I may be a little tight.”

“Gah...ah?!...I-I...uhhh…?!” Reimu stuttered as she instinctively latched onto Yukari in a tight hug, unable to process the sudden feeling.

“Heh he he...enjoying yourself?”

Reimu couldn’t think straight. Again. Her dick felt like it was wrapped in warm, tight, wet meat. She let out another moan as her body shook, attempting to piece her mind back together. The hot humid air, heat from Yukari’s body and her own confused body was making her suffer from a sudden case of fatigue along with her brain breaking down. After a minute of tight hugging, she started to calm down, her heat subsiding as she shook off the tired fog gripping her. She let out a shaky sigh, relaxing her rigid grasp.

“*Inhale* S-Sorry, I lost it there for a bit…” Reimu’s face was red again from embarrassment.

She hated feeling vulnerable like this. Yukari moved a hand to the back of her head as she continued to let out short gasps.

“It’s fine. The first time your Grandmother had sex, she was catatonic for 10 minutes before she recovered. And then you couldn't stop her.” 

“Please don’t talk about you doing this with my relatives, it’s weird. Wait...how did you do this with her?”

“Interested? This is certainly an odd place to talk about it.” Yukari giggled “I’ll give you a short answer. You aren’t the first Hakurei to bear something like this.” Yukari rose up, Reimu moaning as her dick dragged along her inner wall “But enough of that, let’s have some fun.”

Before Reimu could respond, Yukari fell back down, smacking their hips together. She rose again and fell again, steadily increasing in speed as she rode Reimu’s rod. To Reimu, it was a feeling like none she’d ever felt. A tight, meat vice rubbing her dick up and down, the tip hitting a soft top at every low point. She quickly lost her regained composer and started moaning, eyes closing as Yukari continued picking up speed. She lowered herself down and gave Reimu a messy kiss, a hand locking with one of Reimu’s. 

She felt amazing! The sensation was so alien she couldn’t regather herself. Not that she really wanted to. She pulled back her free hand as Yukari started sucking on her tongue, using it to fondle a free F cup breast mushed against her body. Reimu began to weakly move her hips, small thrusts out of time with Yukari’s in an attempt to get more of the feeling. The youkai pulled back up as she broke the kiss, the blond still sucking Reimu’s tongue as she stared at Reimu’s closed eyes, drool running out her mouth. With a light pop the tongue was free as Yukari started putting all her weight into her motions. A loud, wet smacking sound filled the air as she grabbed Reimu’s groping hand and held onto both, a lustful expression on her face.

Soon, after two or so minutes of solid humping, Reimu felt it. A bubbling tightness in her balls. She tried to say something, but her mouth refused to move, an empty look in her eyes as she opened them. She tried again, managing to get her lolling tongue back in her mouth.

“Y-Yuucckkkrriiii...IIIII...itsh coming…” she slurred, her hips speeding up.

“Are you nearly there already? I guess it cannot be helped. As long as you promise to keep going until I’m satisfied, you can cum whenever and however many times you want.”

“Uhh...uhhh…!” Reimu groaned as she felt the tightness growing “C-Cuuuummmmiiinnnggg…”

As she cried out, she thrust up and bottomed out inside Yukari, blasting thick goo directly onto her cervix. The force pushed it open as she womb flooded with seed, the hot semen making her hum as she her walls clamped down on the shrine maiden. The volume of cum was enough to fill her up, a slight bulge pushing out as some started to leak out around her rod. After around 30 seconds, the flow slowed as Reimu’s orgasm stopped, the girl falling back down. Yukari smiled as she rose up, Reimu’s dick leaving her deepest parts as she womb snapped shut, trapping most of the sperm inside. After a couple of agonizing seconds, it came free with a loud pop, cum weakly leaking out after a second. Yukari turned and lowered her ass towards Reimu’s mouth.

“We can’t let that go to waste now, can we? Mind cleaning up?” she suggested.

Reimu’s foggy mind didn’t seem to see a problem with this, so as the dripping pussy leaking a mix of cum and Yukari’s juice was placed on her mouth, her first thought was to start licking. Yukari shivered as she felt the tongue starting to lap up and invade her folds. On her side, she descended on Reimu’s dick, grabbing her boobs and wrapping them around it, quickly starting to rub up and down. Reimu moaned into her pussy as she felt her rod getting enveloped in two soft, squishy pillows. The vibration riding up her pussy felt quite wonderful to Yukari. To add onto the experience, she opened her mouth and licked the tip of the dick that was sticking out the top. 

Reimu seemed intent on all but sucking out all her loose cum from Yukari. Her tongue dug into the fold as her breath constantly hit tickled her insides. It didn’t take long for a warm rush of liquid to explode into Reimu’s mouth as Yukari let out a deep groan, sandwiching Reimu’s dick as she came. After she calm down, she smiled as she sped up, Reimu gulping down her cum.

“Reimuuuu...I think we are going to be here awhile...hope you don’t mind~...” as a response, she got a face full of cum, the goo pooling into her cleavage as it shot out and landed on her breasts, some flowing out and down her shaft “Glad we’re in agreement…”

**~2 hours later~**

Yukari lay on the floor, ass in the air as Reimu lay on top of her, humping her pussy. She sighed as she came, her walls clamping down on Reimu. The shrine maiden moaned in kind, a thin shot of semen leaking out after a few seconds as she came too. After her extended session, Reimu was drained, both in energy and cum, the girl losing the strength to stand as she was and falling to the side. Yukari took the opportunity to roll onto her back, placing a hand on her stomach. It had puffed up a noticeable amount, understandable with the cum she had in her womb. Hmm...speaking of, she remembered something from their extending fucking session.

** _‘Y-Yukariii...please have my babiesss…!’_ **

It was adorable, grunted out as she came for the sixth or seventh time. Hmm...now, did she mean that truly, or was it said in a sex hungry delusion? Because she remembered throughout her numerous sexual encounters with Hikaru, her grandmother, she had always thought it would be nice to have a baby with the woman she grew to love. It just the feeling you get when you fuck someone several times weekly for 20 years since they turned 18. But someone never allow it, always telling her not to release an egg. Funny thing about youkai, unlike humans, they choose when to release eggs if they're female to get pregnant. But Hikaru, sigh, no, her mother, the at the time Hakurei maiden, refused to have a half-youkai granddaughter. So it was never to be. Instead she had a child with that man...Ka...Ga...no, hmm, Kaz...something? It was loveless, only to make a child. Sigh...she should stop, before she gets too bogged down in the past. But Reimu...she was a sweet girl, and one she hoped to have a long relationship with. Hopefully a more...sexually active one then just a simple friendship. And she did say that, and no overbearing mother to say no...in fact, her mother probably wouldn’t care if it was with her. Hmm...she would ask again, but…

Yukari glanced over at Reimu. The poor girl had fallen asleep, her penis finally losing its erection and going limp. She smiled, sitting up and picking her up. She kicked the cover sheet off the futon, the thing stained with cum, and placed her on the mostly clean bottom mat. She closed her robe to cover her decency. She grabbed her bra, putting it on as she approached her discarded dress. In a quick motion, she threw it on, forgetting to grab her gloves off the floor. Finally, she grabbed her fallen mop cap as she walked out of the bedroom, stopping as she noticed something. She looked over to the corner, spotting a cushion against the wall, a hand holding its side. She walked over and pulled it off, revealing a red faced Clownpiece.

“Now, how long have you been there?”

“Uhhh...I heard weird noises ages ago and came out of the basement to check what they were and...uhh, you and Reimu were making noises and hugging each other without clothes...so I hid…” she swallowed as she spoke, a look of fear in her eyes.

“I see. Well, I believe you should keep this a secret, okay?” Yukari warned, the fairy nodding quickly in response “Good. Now, go back into the basement.”

Clownpiece nodded again as she jumped to her feet, half running, half flying away.

Yukari tossed the cushion aside and stepped into her boots by the door. As she opened a gap, she stopped, smirked and stepped into it. As she did, internally, she ovulated, the poor egg being released into her packed womb. She’d need to drain that in a day or two. 

Yukari stepped out into her home as Ran walked out of her room.

“Oh, done already? Needing to be wake up at 6:30 for whatever you were planning on doing implied it would take longer than 2 and a half hours.” Ran questioned.

“Oh, yes, ahem...well, something came up and I need to rest for a short while before continuing.” Yukari lied as she walked to her room. 

“Did you enjoy it?” she asked as she passed her shikigami.

“Hmm?”

“I can tell you’ve been...active in a regard. You reek of it. And the visibly distended stomach.”

“Hmm. Yes, I did do something, that is none of your business.” Yukari closed her door, frowning at the fox.

“(Sigh) So much for working my lady…”

Yukari walked over to her bed, rubbing her stomach.

“Hope you like swimming little egg..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
So, this is the first time I've ever written something like this. It may be a little rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoyed it. I've some plans for more stuff, when I get the time to write it.  
See ya.  
Edit: So, just noticed the number of words isn't displaying in the summery...read that editing and updating the story may fix it. If it doesn't...I don't know, it's not too important I guess.


End file.
